King of the ravens
by Riceo360
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't the only one on the bus to yokai academy. What if that person was a the prince to a powerful Family of the Yokai/Monster world. Join Karasu and the rest on the of the Rosario Vampire series. Note: somethings will be changed
1. Chapter 1

Yokai Academy Bus)

Karasu Akuma, is a young teenage boy,who sat in one of the seat on the middle of the bus near the window staring out of the window. He realized that he will soon exit the realm that you grew up in . His light skinned body look like moca coffee rich and creamy. His spiky black hair and orange brown eyes made him look strong.

Their was another person on the bus with Karasu , besides the creepy bus driver, was another boy his age. He was sitting beside him on the other side of the bus on his cell phone probably talking to his family or second boy also had black hair, but it was normal and straight as well as coupled with a pair of brown eyes. In addition to his normal appearance, he also had a very ordinary scent, as though he wasn't even a monster .

Bored Karasu's mind wondered as to why he came here in the first place

(Flashback)

"Karasu I'm afraid I have some important news for to look it is that " Karasu dad soting in one of the chairs the kitchen gesturing him to take a seat across from him.

"Hey dad what's the news" Karasu sat down "Well son do you remember the incident that happened last week." He looks at Karasu with a looks of an answer

"Yes I lost control of my powers again" he put his head down. "Yes and do know how long it took to subdue you?" Karasu looks at him with a confused look "it took 20 minutes which is 5 minutes longer than last time." He holds up five fingers "Sorry dad I'll try harder next time." said Karasu "Look son I'm getting older but your power is still growing and I don't think I can stop you next time.''

"So what am I suppose to do then?'' Asked Karasu. "We're sending you to Yokai academy there they can put a seal on your power. This seal will hold back your increasing ability's but it will only be able to do that based on your will alone." ''Okay so after that I'll come back right ." said Karasu father looks at him with worry

"Well actually the whole reason your going their is because we enlisted you." " What why!?"

"Because your a prince but your home schooled and you never had any friends except for (Her) also this will be a great opportunity for you to make new friends and live life! I've informed your teachers about your about your power and your rank however don't let nobody else find out okay"

"Okay dad". Karasu looks disappointed Good now your bus will come tomorrow I except you to get ready and read this he Hands Karasu a book what's this. It's a book of every monster that will be at that school I want you to study them before and after you get there

(Present day bus)

As Karasu finished remembering the conversation, he noticed the bus enter a tunnel. Almost immediately after, a blurred amalgamation of colours were visible. In the background, he heard the other boy's phone crackle with static before cutting off After seconds later the bus exited the tunnel into what really looked like another world. The sky was a different colour and the surrounding land looked like something out of a horror movie.

"Here we are, Yokai Academy," announced the bus driver creepily.

Karasu sat up and walked off the bus 'hm I really thought this place would look more interesting talk about a lame theme why does always have to be spooky all the time"

"Hey, Kid, the one with brown eyes," called the driver. Once he had the teen's attention, he gave an unsettling smile. "Make sure to prepare yourself, Yokai Academy is one hell of a scary place." With that farewell, he closed the door and sped off into the tunnel before disappearing. "Psycho" Karasu said

The boy who had been addressed gave a nervous chuckle and turned around to face Karasu

"H-hey, my name's Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you," he greeted with a nervous smile, sticking out his right hand.

"Karasu Akuma" Karasu informed him as he shook the offered hand. Once again noticing Tsukune's very ordinary and human scent, he posed a question. "I hope you don't find this weird, but are you just an ordinary human?"

Tsukune looked confused as he answered. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So you're a completely normal human?"

"Yeah, why?" Tsukune told him, feeling a growing sense of worry.

'I though normal humans aren't allowed here,' Karasu mused mentally. 'Still, the fact that he's even got a place here must mean that the chairman knows about it, so there's probably a reason.' He sent Tsukune a small smile of reassurance. "Don't worry about it. It's just that Yokai Academy is ... something of a special school. Anyway, if you need help, feel free to ask me, okay?"

"Oh, thanks," said Tsukune appreciatively. "So, uh ... are we gonna be friends?"

"Well, why not my dad told me to make friends" Karasu replied.

With the greetings out of the way the two boys continue down the path Tsukune explains the he did get excepted into any schools/ colleges, then managed to get a place at Yokai when his dad received an application form. Yami told him that he was attending Yokai due to his father wishing for him to do so, as well for a personal reason.

At same point, the duo heard a sound of a bicycle rapidly approaching along with the bell tinkling and a girl's yell of "Get out of the way!" Reacting immediately Karasu side step both the bike and the girl but when she passes him a familiar aura catches his attention just for a second he swear he knows that aura

Karasu turned around to see that the mysterious pink-haired girl who had accidentally fallen on Tsukune, who looked uncomfortable and somewhat happy at the same time. She was wearing the female version of the uniform, so Karasu assumed that she was a fellow new student like them. Giving a slight cough, they remembered he was there and scrambled up to their feet, the girl having a panicked look in her large green eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologised rapidly. "I was riding my bike when I suddenly began to feel all dizzy and lightheaded."

"It's okay," Karasu trying to easz her. "No harm done, not to me anyway. You alright Tsukune?"

Before Tsukune could reply, the girl gave a yelp and took out a handkerchief. "You're bleeding! I'm so sorry, it must have happened when I fell on you!" she stepped up to him Karasu noticed her stagger slightly and a hazy, distant look appeared in her eyes. "That smell ... I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten in a while..."

Moving quickly, Karasu dashed forward and pulled Tsukune away from her just as she was about to lunge forward. He prevented the girl from her sudden attack by pushing her back, although not too forcefully. Fixing her with a light glare, Karasu stood in front of Tsukune, shielding him from any further assault."This girl must be a vampire" though Karasu

"Excuse me, but do you mind explaining why you just tried to lunge at my Tsukune here?" Yami demanded in a level tone.

Snapping out of her daze, the pink-haired girl's expression morphed into one of shock and sadness. Her eyes began to turn wet as tears slowly built up. "I'm so sorry, I was just so hungry and his blood smelt so good, I couldn't help myself."

"My blood?!" exclaimed Tsukune, paling.

"I was right so you are a vampire?" Karasu said, already guessing the answer.

The girl seemed to shrink into herself as a depressed aura came over her. "How did you know"

''I read about it before I got here'' ''That rosary around her neck is probably a seal of some sort.'' though Karasu

"You probably hate vampires, don't you?" she questioned quietly, a downcast look on her face.

"No, not really," Karasu told her, making her look at the two boys with hopeful eyes. "What about you Tsukune?"

"Um, well ... I can't say I've had much experience, so no, I guess?" the teen replied awkwardly.

At their responses, the girl brightened considerably. "Really?! Thank you so much!" she set her focus onto Tsukune. "Sorry about earlier. My name is Moka Akashiya."

"Tsukune Aono," the human said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. 'Man, she sure is cute.'

"Karasu Akuma." Karasu checked his watch. "Oh crap." He suddenly grabbed Tsukune's shoulder and started walking off, causing the bewildered boy to stumble after him. "Come on Tsukune, we're gonna be late!"

"Oh! Will I see you at the opening ceremony or after?" called Moka.

"Sure you can,look us!" Tsukune hollered back before Yami could say anything. "What? She seemed like a nice enough person," he defended upon seeing Karasu inquiring look.

(Homeroom)

Coincidentally, Karasu and Tsukune had been assigned the same homeroom. Tsukune had taken a seat on the side near a window while Karasu was sitting in the seat in front of him. So far, Tsukune had a cheery expression as their homeroom teacher, Miss Nekonome, was greeting the class. From the cat ears atop her blonde head and the tail that occasionally showed itself, Karasu deduced that she was some kind of nekomata.

'I don't think that he's realised the true nature of this school yet,'' Karasu observed when he glanced back. ''Otherwise he wouldn't be so relaxed. He's probably in danger just by being here. In any case, when he realises, I protect him if I can. "

It was at that moment when Ms Nekonome began giving a lecture about Yokai Academy's true nature and purpose, as well as the rules regarding student staying in their 'Human forms' and such. Understandably (for Yami anyway), Tsukune started sweating bullets when he heard this, trembling and looking around the class, especially when the teacher stated that if any human was found in the barrier they'd be killed. It didn't help when some thuggish punk called Saizou made a comment about simply eating any human that made their way into the school.

"That's a laugh you could even Kill a rat"What Karasu said out loud

'What did you just say?" demanded Saizou. He was obviously the bullying type, expecting everyone to fear him.

"I said what I said if you can't even kill a rat how can you take on a human they may be weaker but they could kill you they have guns and things like that ." Said Karasu staring rigbaKarasuhimhim

Precisely," agreed Ms Nekonome. "Thank you, er, oh! Karasu Akuma ?" She sounds surprised

"You're welcome." Karasu said

Any further comments were cut off by the door unexpectedly opening as a girl with long pink hair rushed in.

"I'm sorry!" Moka apologised to the teacher. "I got lost on the way here." Majority of the class began murmuring about the new arrival.

"That's okay dear, just find an available seat and sit down," the cat-lady reassured her.

After turning to the class and introducing herself, Moka's eyes caught sight of Karasu and Tsukune. Karasu! Tsukune! We're in the same class together!" She proceeded to bolt towards the pair without warning.

His emerald eyes widening in surprise for a fraction of a second, karasu nimbly twisted out of Moka's path, leaving her to grab onto only Tsukune and tackle-hug him to the floor. The shock of what had just happened seemed t snap Tsukune out of his fearful state, n=only to be replaced by a nervous smile as he noticed the majority of the class' guys glaring at him spitefully.

Yami sighed and brought his right palm to his forehead.

I have a feeling that things are hardly ever going to be quiet around here


	2. Chapter 2:Bully problems

halfway through class two guys who look like bodyguard but don't really act like it walk into the room.

"May I help you gentleman" Ms Nekonome said with a smile in their direction

"Yes" reply one man "Do you have Karasu Akuma " "Yes in a matter of fact he over there" she points to karasu . He stood up Karasu know what this is for. "Don't worry he'll be back before class is over" the other man said The three of them walk out of the classroom. "He's been for a short time and yet he already has the attention of the higher ups interesting maybe I'll try him next." thought a blue hair girl with a ponytails and a headband on top her head.

(Somewhere)

Karasu is sitting in the middle of a circle shirtless with symbols going around the circle and onto his left shoulder "okay I'm about to seal your power,but when I do some of it will leak out meaning others will be able to sense it." He walks over and puts his hand where the symbols are.

"So why is he here?" asked karasu looking at the other man standing in the corner

"Security" he replied "Okay here we go oh and one more thing it'll like hell" he starts to do the seal. The symbols around the circle start to form a circle on his shoulder

"Ahhh!" the boy yelled in pain a dark purple aura started to engulf the man and the boy

"I didn't think he'd be able this strong" the man said

(Homeroom)

"What is that !" one guy said everybody could we the raw power that Karasu was letting off. Some people were screaming others were thinking this was the end,but then as quickly has it came it vanished.

(Somewhere)

Karasu is laying on the floor trying to caught his breath. The guy that was doing the seal was holding his own hand it look like the it was broken ''Damn that kid is stronger than I thought''

"Hey man you okay he did a number on your hand" said the guy that stood in the corner "Yeah but can you go bring him back to the class for me I going to see how bad this is"

"Sure"

(Homeroom)

Karasu walks into the class and takes his seat "Damn that really hurt but at least everybody will be safe" though Karasu

His eyes landed on Tsukune and Moka when waving caught his attention. He shifted his gaze to a rather beautiful girl at the back of the classroom waving at him.

The girl had light, ocean blue hair that had a purple bow in it. Her violet eyes stared into his crimson eyes and gave off a rather cheerful air. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved white shirt under a yellow vest, a red bow around the collar, and a yellow skirt.

Karasu turned around in his seat "Hello, my name's Kurumu Kurnono, it's nice to meet you."

Karasu was looking at her while taking out the book that is father gave him. He felt a slight itch at the side of his brain and with curiosity he let it play out. Karasu smiled back and replied in a somewhat flirty tone. "Hi beautiful." Meanwhile karasu knew something was wrong. There's no way he would ever say that .

'So she's a succubus huh, interesting.' Karasu turned away from the girl and quickly buried himself in his book . ''She probably thinks I'm under her control. '' With a cough, he banished the effects of the spell.

After Class

Karasu clenched his book tightly as Kurumu clung to his arm tightly, she was pushing his arm into her rather sizable melons. ''As much as I don't mind this, she's getting on my nerves with this taking.'' With That thought Karasu glanced to his side and listened in on Kurumu's ranting.

"I can't not believe this, I have to throw my whole plan out the window all because of some pink haired girl, I'll have to start off at a different angle to get what I want." While talking she kicked open the door to the roof and the two walked onto it though Karasu was becoming .

"At least I managed to charm one person and he's quite the catch too." Kurumu smiled to herself and glanced at Karasu who was looking down in deep thought. Without noticing he was staring directly at her melons causing her to giggle to herself. "At least someone likes me "

She wrapped her arms around the taller boy's head and pulled him into her breasts while giggling. "So what do you say Karasu, aren't I better than that pink haired girl." While she was speaking to herself, she failed to notice Karasu struggling against her hold. 'This girl is gonna kill me with just her breasts, I have underestimated her.'

Karasu quickly released a bit of his Yokai but his control was loose at best. Instead of just adding to his strength he actually pushed her back with just his energy. 'Shit.' Karasu grabbed the back of Kurumu's shirt and kept her from falling from over the edge.

She fell onto her butt next to Karasu who kneeled down before her with an annoyed expression. "So care to explain why you tried to seduce me or what?" Kurumu's eyes widen and she moved back a bit in fear. She knew she couldn't take him on in a fight and he could easily kill her now. 'W-wha, how did he resist it.'

Karasu smirked at her as though he could read her thoughts and spoke. "I suggest you do some research on a person before you try anything, now why are you trying to seduce me?" Karasu offered his hand as he spoke which she hesitantly took. "I-I don't understand, how did you?"

"Stop panicking, you're making me feel bad-kinda, now explain." His eyes glowed as he spoke and Kurumu looked down in fear, quickly explaining herself. "I want to find my destined one, so I had planned on seducing the boys to find one." Karasu snorted and stopped in front of her.

"That's it? Wouldn't it be smarter not to use a charm on them, besides I doubt you need to use something like that to get boys to talk to you." Kurumu looked up at Karasu who seem to be trying to listen for something "That's it!? You don't understand, I'm a succubus, our destined ones are suppose to be able to resist the allure… like you."

Karasu snapped out of his trans and stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to pop your bubble, but I'm no one's destined one , good luck with your search though Kurumu-san." He patted the girl on her head and jumped off the side of the building before she could stop him.

She stared after him with a blush and a determined gaze. 'What is this feeling.'

(Courtyard)

Karasu land on the ground by the vending machine . Karasu see's that punk from earlier bullying Tsukune while moka is beside him so he steps in blocking his path "Hey I know you. you're that guy that made fun of me." the bully said clutch in his fist "You are very smart, clearly I underestimate your brain." detecting sarcasm he throws a punch at Karasu who easily blocks it

The bully struggles to get free of his hold "forgive me but I didn't catch your name last time I saw you" Karasu looks at him while still holding his fist

"why should I tell you," the student was still struggling to get out of his hold. "Because you have a broken finger" Karasu take one of the guy's fingers and breaks it. He screamed in pain " S-Saizou Komiya."

"Good" Karasu let go of saizou's hand. Saizou with a revengeful look walks away. A few minutes pass

"Thanks for helping us back there" pinked haired girl expresses her gratitude "But Tsukune are sure you're okay" Moka and Karasu look for in his answer "Hey I'm all right but he was really Strong through " Tsukune nervously looks at Karasu And Moka

"Oh Tsukune you're so silly you acted like you never seen a monster before." She pats him on the back

"Moka, you're a vampire right?" Tsukune responded with a question of his own.

"That's right," the cheery girl confirmed. "Oh, I didn't know that it was against the rules to reveal your monster form to others, I'm so sorry! Um, you don't need to tell me what you are."

"Since you're a vampire, how come you don't look so menacing?"

Moka gave a slight giggle at his inquiry. "It's because of this," she informed him, holding the rosary hanging from the choker on her neck. "It's a special seal that seals away my powers and vampire personality. If it were to come off, then I'd transform into a true and scary vampire. I can't take it off by myself though, aha."

"Hmp so you're just like me " karasu remarked with a small smirk, prompting a questionable stare from both Tsukune and Moka.

"What do you mean," the pink-haired vampire looks on in question "Well you see" karasu shows them the seal on his shoulder "This seal is different from your because instead of one having to remove it my will is it's barrier " He covers up the seal "Oh well I'm glad we have so much in common after all You're my first friends!"

Her statement caused the two males to look at her in intrigued surprise. It was only their first day here and Moka was already one of the most popular students in the entire institute. Hearing her say that she'd never had friends before was quite surprising.

"Are you serious Moka?" Tsukune inquired with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes, you two are my first friends," Moka affirmed, embracing Tsukune gently, as though she wanted to bask in some sort of wonderful sensation. "And, if I was to have bitten you earlier, then you would have been the first person who I've ever drank blood from too."

"So, how have you been feeding until now?" Tsukune asked anxiously.

"I've been drinking from blood transfusion packs and tomato juice," Moka answered. "But, even though I haven't tasted it, your blood smelt better and tastier than anything else I've come across before."

Tsukune suddenly looked as though he'd seen a phantom, then quickly disengaged himself from Moka's arms a little frantically. While he had been standing in the same spot, karasu had been preparing to intervene if Moka was going to make any sudden moves.

"I'm sorry Moka, I just need some time to think something over," Tsukune apologised. "Karasu, can I speak with you in private?"

"Sure," the orange-brown eyed teen consented.

Tsukune led him towards the stairwell entrance, but didn't cross the boundary. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why have you been looking out for me even though you know I'm a human?" he asked, his brown orbs looking a bit fearful. "I'm grateful for it, but I just want to know."

"Like I said, we're friends," Karasu replied. "Besides, somebody has to watch over you, considering you're just an ordinary human."

"If you don't mind, what monster are you?"

Karasu scratched the back of his head. "Well I can't really tell you that. But what I can say is that I'm apart of one of the most strongest monsters alive." Tsukune gave him a nod. Karasu thought about telling a little more"Well, I am a prince which is why I'm so strong it's in my blood but don't tell anyone."

Tsukune's hands were trembling. "Right, that makes sense, sort of. Listen man, I don't think I'm gonna stay here. It's too risky. There must have been some kind of mistake or something."

"So you plan to leave?"

"Yeah. You understand, right?"

"Of course I do. I'll help you make your way back to the bus stop after today's lessons it is a shame you leaving though "

"Thanks. Also, I hate to drop this on you, but if Moka asks, cover up for me."

"Alright, I'll give her the news slow."

The bell rang, signifying the end of their break. With a understanding between them, the two teens started heading back to their classroom.

(Later: School gates):

School had finished for the day. Karasu was standing next to Tsukune, who had a packed suitcase in his grasp. The brown eyed teen gave one last look at the academy and turned around. However, before he could actually set off to leave, they heard someone running towards them.

"Tsukune! Karasu!" Moka called out as she approached. She caught sight of the suitcase in the former's hands. A sense of fear manifested within the back of her mind. Was her first friend already leaving? "Tsukune, why do you have that in your hands?"

Tsukune couldn't bring himself to look Moka in the eye. "I'm sorry Moka, but I've decided to leave Yokai Academy. I'm just not cut out for this ... I'm going to go to another school."

"No ..." Moka gasped. "Is ... is Karasu leaving too?"

"No, I'm just here to make sure he reaches the bus stop safely," Karasu explained.

"But, Tsukune ... where will you go?" Moka asked, still not wanting to believe it.

"I'll apply to a school near home, a human school," the teen told her.

"No!" Moka all but shouted, slightly surprising the male duo. She grabbed a hold of the suitcase, but didn't pry it from Tsukune's grip. "You can't go to a human school! You can't! They'll be mean to you! I- I went to a human school before coming here. None of them believed in monsters and they all kept on making fun of me. I was all alone, nobody wanted to be my friend." Tears were beginning to leak out from her eyes. "I hate humans! That's why you can't go, the same thing will happen to you!"

Tsukune had his hair overshadowing his eyes. "What if ... what if I was to tell you that I'm one of those humans you hate so much?"

In shock, the vampire released Tsukune's suitcase. "No, that can't be true ..."

"Well it is!" declared Tsukune. "Huh, I should have seen this coming. Well, I don't need monsters for friends anyway!"

Moka recoiled as though she'd been bludgeoned. Tears of sad frustration falling from his eyes, the human turned around and dashed off into the dead looked to Moka, a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Moka," he said to her sympathetically. "But, do try to understand his situation and please don't hold it against him." Without any further ado, Karasu also sprinted off into the forest to catch up with Tsukune.

Moka remained frozen for a few more moments. Then, with a jolt, she realised what she had just done. She'd pushed away her first friend, probably even made him hate her, all because she said that she hated every human just because of how some of them had treated her. Within seconds, she too took off after Tsukune.

Tsukune slowed down his pace until he came to a stop. If he remembered correctly, he wasn't too far now, near the edge of the forest in fact. Hearing quick-paced footfalls nearing him, he turned around to see Karasu coming over to him, looking as though he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Tsukune said glumly.

"Yeah" Karasu stated neutrally.

"Man, could you do me a favour and clear things up with her?" Tsukune requested. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do," Karasu accepted.

At that moment, both boys heard a loud, familiar scream emanate from the forest. Without wasting a second, the pair of them ran back towards the sound. A minute or so later, they saw Moka kneeling down at the base of a tree trunk, a large, muscle-bound figure looming over her with an abnormally long tongue sticking out.

"Leave her alone!" Tsukune shouted, making the monster face them, revealing it to be Saizou.

"You two! Stay out of this wimps!" Saizou roared. He whipped his long tongue towards them. Karasu dived to the side and swiftly evaded it. Tsukune however, wasn't as quick and ended up being sent hurtling back and over the slope, rolling down haphazardly.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried in concern, rushing towards his prone form.

"Where do you think you're go-Ack!" Saizou was decked in the face by a fierce uppercut to the chin courtesy of Yami before he could finish the sentence, causing him to stagger back into a tree and dent it a little. While his opponent was dazed, Karasu sped over to his human and vampire friends.

"Tsukune, I'm so sorry!" Moka cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cradles Tsukune's head in her hands. "To be honest, it doesn't matter at all whether you're a monster or a human ... I was just so happy to finally have a friend! I didn't mean what I said before, so please don't hate me!"

Karasu turned around upon hearing a crash, seeing that Saizou had recovered and jumped down the slope. Karasu grit his teeth together in anger. His nails began sharpening into claws and his entire pupils started to turn black. A few feathers started to form out of his skin and on the back of his hands. His seal start to show a faint glow

Not bothering to tell Saizou to back off anymore, Karasu dashed forward and smashed his right fist into the orc's face, sending him hurtling into the slope. In the background, he heard Tsukune say that he didn't hold anything against Moka and that he too wanted to continue being her friend, then there was a metallic clink. Almost immediately after, there was a huge eruption of power with Moka as the centre point.

Looking back cautiously, he witnessed her hair turning silver as a swarm of bats obscured her from view. A few seconds later, the bats dispersed to reveal Moka, except with an increased figure, more oppressive aura about her and crimson red eyes that had slits for pupils. That was it, that aura karasu felt before Karasu knew what that was now.

Saizou, even in his half dazed state from Karasu's attack, began to splutter and tremble as he took in the sight of the transformed vampire. The new Moka scoffed at his pathetic state.

"I was released over something as trivial as you?" she asked rhetorically in a bored tone, her voice a few tones deeper than normal. "You really thought that you could take advantage of a vampire? Know your place!" she proceeded to leap high into the air and descend upon the orc with a heel drop, knocking him out instantly.

Landing on the ground and dusting herself off, she set her gaze upon Karasu, whose features were still slightly altered, but was standing in a more loose and relaxed position.

"So it's you what are you doing here," she stated coldly.

"What no hi, how you been anything. I haven't seen you since we were kids." Karasu looks at Moka for a response "What you expect me to humbly greet you. You should know me better than that " She stated

Striding past him, Moka approached a swaying Tsukune and caught him rather gently before he could fall. "Could you please pass me my rosary?"

Karasu picked the specified item off the floor and handed it to her. "That's for protecting my other self," she clipped it back on her neck, sealing herself once more as the Moka they first met resurfaced."Your welcome" thought Karasu

(Later: Student dorms):

When Tsukune had awoken a few minutes later, he unfortunately found out that the bus only came once a month. After apologising to Moka and making up with her, the three of them began heading back towards the academy, but not before Tsukune allowed Moka to drink a little blood from him to affirm their renewed friendship.

"Bye Tsukune, Karasu. I'll see you guys tomorrow in class!" Moka remarked cheerfully in farewell before heading into the female dormitory.

"Man, talk about a crazy day," Tsukune sighed as he and Karasu entered the male dorm. "Thanks again for everything today Karasu."

"It's alright," Karasu assured. "Just try to avoid trouble, alright. By the way, I'm two room's right to yours, so if you need anything, just ask."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Karasu stretched his limbs after entering his personal room. 'Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a school experience,' he thought. 'Let' just hope that I can manage to gain control over my Bird based powers while I'm here.' 


End file.
